The Curse
by Mystic Vixen
Summary: Wolverine is back! But Theressa knows it is only becasue someting bad is about to happen and this time he says that it involves not only her but all of the Xmen. Find out what he is talking about in The Curse. R&R Plaease!
1. Default Chapter

Theressa, Pyro, Bobby, Jean, Scott, and Rogue were in the dinning room eating dinner and talking when suddenly, Wolverine, Norton bike and all, came threw the window.  
  
"What the heck?" was all anyone could say but Scott is the one who actually said it.  
  
"John, Bobby, Rogue would you mind leaving the room please." Jean asked politely.  
  
"Why does Theressa get to stay?" John wined as if he were a five-year-old crying because he didn't get a piece of candy.  
  
"Because I have some information that just so happens that she is involved. Now please leave. Now!" At the sound of Logan's shouting voice the three teenagers ran out of the room in a hurry.  
  
"What's up Logan? Are you all right? Why did you come threw the window?" Jean asked with concern in her voice.  
  
Theressa was behind Jean and Scott. Her scar didn't turn a light blue with joy that her friend was back. No, it turned a bright red with anger. Logan was just about to answer Jean's questions when Theressa said  
  
"Why did you come back?"  
  
Then she ran out of the room. Everyone was shocked at Theressa's tone of voice but most of all the, question.  
  
"Don't take it personal, Logan. Seventeen year old girls say things like that all the time." Jean said gently. "Besides she's under a lot of pressure since finales are right around the corner. Now if you will excuse me I think I'll go see what's bothering Theressa."  
  
Jean kissed Scott and smiled at Logan as she walked out of the room.  
  
"So why are you here and what does it have to do with Theressa?" Scott asked.  
  
"What, I can't just drop in and not be bombarded with questions like this?"  
  
"Not threw a second story window, you can't. How did you get the bike up that high anyway?"  
  
"Is it a crime if I feel like going threw a window every now and then? Its kind of fun once you get over the fact that you are going threw pure glass and you could come out dead or badly wounded."  
  
Scott saw what Logan was trying to do. He was avoiding the original question because Logan didn't think he could handle it. Well, Scott would prove him wrong, dead wrong.  
  
"LOGAN!" Scott yelled. "Why did you come back?"  
  
"I need to see Chuck. Is he in?"  
  
"Yeah but what does this have to do with Theressa?"  
  
"Not only T, Cyke. All of us. Every last one of us." 


	2. Anger and confustion

"Theressa. Theressa wait up. I want to talk to you." Jean said as she ran down the hallway and tried to catchup to Theressa before she reached the elevator. "Please Theressa." Theressa stopped, reluctantly, at the elevator and crossed her arms.  
  
"What?" Theressa barked.  
  
"Why are you mad at Logan?" Jean asked sweetly  
  
"As if you didn't know." was her reply.  
  
"I don't know or understand why you would be angry at a man who just last week you said was your father figure. Tell me what's going on."  
  
"I don't want to right know!"  
  
"Come on please you might feel better and I can tell Wolverine not to worry about you. He really cares about you."  
  
"I told you Jean I don't want to talk about it. I don't need to talk to the school shrink! Now, Leave me alone!" Theressa stormed into the elevator and hit the d button for danger room floor. Jean walked, slowly, back to the dining room to tell Scott and Logan what happened.  
  
** ** ** ** **  
  
Professor Charles Frances Xavier was in his office when Rogue, Bobby, and John came in.  
  
"Good evening. What can I help you three with?" Xavier asked as he rolled himself out from behind his desk.  
  
"Professor, Logan is here." Rogue said. "He came threw the dining room window on his motorcycle." Rogue moved to the chair opposite of Xavier. Bobby and Pyro stood behind her.  
  
"John and I think that he is up to something." Bobby said hoping the Professor could do something about it. Rogue turned around in her seat to look at Bobby. She knew that he didn't like Wolverine and that he didn't want her around the lone X-men. She didn't need to be mind reader to know that her boyfriend was a little over protective.  
  
"Logan also said that he had important information about Black Fox that we couldn't hear." Rogue added.  
  
"Bobby which window are we talking about?" Xavier asked  
  
"The dinning room window on the second floor."  
  
"What would Logan know that involves Theressa?" Pyro asked. John had had a huge crush on the Black Fox for a short period of time. In a way he still did. He was just as over protective as Bobby was except Bobby actually had a girlfriend to be protecting. John on the other hand thought Theressa was his girlfriend. His question only made it more obvious.  
  
"I haven't the slightest clue." Xavier said with couriusness in his voice after he had probed Wolverine's mind and found nothing. 


	3. What's going on?

"What do you mean all of us Logan?" Scott said in a demanding, panicky voice. Just then Jean came back in. Both men could tell something was bothering her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Scott asked.  
  
Jean didn't answer at first but then she said "I couldn't get anything out of Theressa except yelling. She wouldn't even talk to me once she knew what I wanted to know."  
  
"Couldn't you just probe the kid's mind and find out that way?" Logan asked.  
  
"I could, but I'm not going to. She could very well block me out of her mind and even if she didn't I would still be invading her privacy."  
  
They stood there for awhile but Scott knew something else was bothering her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and he asked her with his mind.  
  
What else is bothering you?   
  
Nothing.   
  
Nothing is defiantly something. Tell me what it is.   
  
Sigh. ;Theressa called me the school shrink.   
  
That's not a bad thing. You know exactly when people need help even if they don't know it yet. That's one of the many things I like about you. Now let's deal with Logan I think he is getting mad that he can't hear the conversation.   
  
"So what are you boys talking about?"  
  
"Well, I'm trying to figure out what the heck Logan knows that we don't. He won't tell me dang on thing. All he said is that it involves not only Theressa but all of us as well. Do you know what he is talking about Jean?"  
  
Jean had a strange look on her face. I t was one of fear and confusion. A look that Jean hardly ever wore outright.  
  
"Jean are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Scott said as he and Logan helped her into a chair.  
  
"Logan, did you say that it had to do with all of us?" Jean asked weakly. Logan nodded his head. "Now, does that mean all of us X-men or all of us mutants?"  
  
"All of the x-men and our enemies."  
  
"Well, Our main enemy is and has always been mankind. Magneto is our main mutant enemy..." Scott began but was cut off by Jean.  
  
"I think you are for getting someone." Logan and Scott looked at her curiously.  
  
"Who, Jeannie?" Logan asked.  
  
"Apocalypse."  
  
"I thought he was locked up for good." Scott said.  
  
Then he turned his attention to Wolverine. "Is this what you were talking about? Is this what you wouldn't tell me?"  
  
"Cyke cool your heels for a sec ,will yah? Yes this is what I was talking about. Evedently Apocalypse's daughter freed him."  
  
"Is that all you know?" Jean asked standing back up.  
  
"Yah that's all I know. That's why I need to talk to Chuck."  
  
"You don't even know the daughter's name?" Scott asked.  
  
"No I don't know the daughter's name. I'm not superman."  
  
"Where did you get this information anyway?" Scott asked with curiosity.  
  
"I saw it on the ten o'clock news." Jean and Scott saw that hard to believe. "What? Those repeaters will do anything to give mutants a bad rep." Logan said.  
  
He saw Scott turn his head toward the door. As Scott looked out of the corner of his eye he saw an unusual light in the hallway. Then he released it was Pyro. Logan must have known it as well because he said,  
  
"You three can come in now!" Pyro, Bobby, and Rogue walked in Pyro still had his flame burning bright.  
  
"How much did you here?" Jean asked as if she were scolding her on children.  
  
"Pretty much every thing." Rogue confessed. "Pyro thought if he used his flame power to attract some attention then we would get in faster."  
  
"What are you going to do about this situation?" John asked the three adults standing in front of them.  
  
"We talked to the professor." Bobby said. "He said that if we get attacked first then to attack but until then to do nothing."  
  
So things were settled for now. They would wait for someone to attack them first. 


	4. Heart to Heart with wolverine

Logan walked the hall until he came to the room he thought was Theressa's. He put his hand on the doorknob then politely knocked. A girl about fifteen opened the door. Wolverine had never seen her before. She had blonde hair with blue highlights. Her eyes were blue. She wore black leather top and skirt that went to her knees. She also had on black leather boots with blue trim. Wolverine noticed that all of the black leather was outlined with blue trim. He must have gotten the wrong dorm room.  
  
"Can I help you?" The girl asked sweetly.  
  
"Um yah. I'm looking for Theressa Conwell. Is she in?" Wolverine said stumbling over his words.  
  
"Hold on one sec." The girl said and went back into the room. Wolverine heard the girl tell theressa that someone was here to see her. Then he heard the girl say something about him being Theressa's boyfriend. Theressa evidently slugged her with a pillow or something because the girl said that hurt. With in a few minutes the girl retained to the door and said  
  
"T will be out in a moment." then she left the room and walked to another door. That suprised Wolverine. Here he thought Theressa always hated the nickname he had given her and here she is going by it. That girl was on confusing lady. He knew that much. Theressa was soon at the door but almost shut it when she saw it was Logan.  
  
"Theressa can I talk to you?" Logan said with his hand on the door.  
  
"The names T."  
  
"Okay. T can I talk with you?"  
  
"Sure. Come in."  
  
As T turned her head Logan saw her scar turn red. She was evidently still mad about something and that is what he wanted to find out. T moved to her bed and sat on it. Wolverine sat on the opposite bed and examined T's out fit. She had a black strapless top and blue jeans. He saw T's vine and flower tattoo that she had gotten when she was fifteen. He wondered if she was still on probation from getting it. He noticed T's hair was in a ponytail and you could clearly see the blue strikes in her chocolate brown hair. This look in a way startled Logan. When he had first known her she was a good, quiet, yet defensive twelve-year-old. Now she was a starving for attention, bad to the bone, seventeen-year-old. He wondered if the attention she was after his and no one else.  
  
"Hello earth to Wolverine. Come in Wolverine. Is anyone home?" T said, bring Logan back to earth.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I wanted to apologize for not being around when you needed me. I feel sort of guilty for the way I've treated you over these past few years. I come in here, help with something that could kill all of us. Then when it's all said and done I high tail it back out to wherever I want to go. I have never stopped long enough to ask you how your day was going or even what you had for breakfast that morning." T laughed softly.  
  
She was beginning to warm up to Logan again. Wolverine moved to sit next to T and gently patted her hand. T crossed her legs and turned to face Logan. For a long time there was silence but finally T broke it.  
  
"I just wish you would have stayed around yah know. It is pretty hard to fit in around here."  
  
"Whoa. Stop right there. Why is it so hard for you to fit in?"  
  
There was a long pause before T answered Logan's question. Finally she answered him.  
  
"I don't know. I feel like I don't have any real friends. The day that we picked who we wanted to be our mentor do you know who I picked?"  
  
"Let me take a wild guess. Was it Jean?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What about Scott?"  
  
"No. Not even close."  
  
"Storm? Xavier?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"If you didn't pick Jean or Scott or Storm or even Xavier. Then who did you pick?"  
  
"I picked you, Logan. I know I can always talk to Scott or Jean or Storm but you are the only one that I feel comfortable talking to about stuff. I mean it seemed just as you and I were connecting you pulled yourself out of the picture. You did that to me twice. I didn't know how else to react around you other than the way I did. I am sorry for how I did react."  
  
"No. I'm the one that should be sorry. I think you have every right to be mad at me but hey who ever said we couldn't play catchup." T lined into Logan and gave him a huge. "Don't tell Scottie that I told you but he told me that you might become the youngest teacher here."  
  
T, jumped up off of the bed and almost started to scream. Her scar was now a light blue. Before Logan left he had convinced Scott to allow Theressa to teach a small martial arts class.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you!" T said as she gave Logan another huge.  
  
Just then the security alarm went off. It was flashing red and yellow lights. Soon ear-screeching noise joined the flashing lights.  
  
"Looks like it is show time. You ready T? T?"  
  
Logan looked around the room and couldn't find T anywhere. Then she walked out of her closet in her X-suit. She was wearing a black leather one piece suit. The top was a tank top that tied around her neck. Her boots where attached to her suit and the too where made of black leather. You could clearly see her tattoo on her right for arm until she grabbed her black leather Jacket and put it on.  
  
"You ready T?" Logan asked again as he opened the door.  
  
"Yeah but one thing," T said as she moved to the open door. "Don't call me T anymore."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I find it kind of annoying when I'm not upset. Let's go."  
  
They went into the hallway and bumped into Jean, Storm, and Scott. "What's going on?" Jean asked.  
  
"Normally the alarm only sounds once. This time it sounded fifteen times and it's still going." Storm said.  
  
"I don't know but I have a feeling we are about to find out." Scott said as they all ran to the emergency elevator. 


	5. Generation X needs our help

Scott, Jean, Theressa, Storm and Logan had been in the briefing room on the lower levels for about thirty minutes when Rouge, Xavier, and Pyro walked in. five minutes later Xavier wheeled himself into the room.  
  
"The time has come. Cobra has attacked Generation X in Massachusetts. Banshee, Jubilee, Skin, and Penace have been fighting for the last half- hour. Jubilee contacted me about five minutes ago. Here is the message:"  
  
"Professor. Generation X is under attack. Please send reinforcements. Banshee is out cold and AHHHH!" Logan stood up at the sound of Jubilee's scream. Before Jubilee left to join Generation X Logan was Jubilee's mentor. He had promised to protect her and he still held that promise.  
  
"Is that all you know chuck?" Logan asked in a growl.  
  
"No, Apocalypse's daughter's name is Cobra Dragon. Other than that I have no clue what is going on. All I know is Generation X needs our help."  
  
"Is Cobra alone?" Jean asked.  
  
"As far as I know yes but that doesn't mean she is. Remember to stay sharp and alert. Now go my X-men. Go help Generation X."  
  
It didn't take them long to get to Massachusetts. When they arrived they were suprised to find the school completely empty.  
  
"Something is not right." Scott said as he opened the half-broken front door.  
  
"Logan, you, Theressa, Storm and Bobby take the west wing and Jean, Pyro, Rogue and I will take the East Side. Keep your communicators on at all times."  
  
Everyone split up into their assigned groups and took off. It wasn't long until Logan caught a very familiar scent. It was that of Yuriko a.k.a. Lady Death Strike. At one point Yuriko and Logan had been in love but when Logan was "given" his adamantium Yuriko became out raged. Her father had invented a way to bind adamantium molecules to human bone. So, naturally, Yuriko, now the Samurai Warrior Lady Death Strike, sought to kill Wolverine and clam his adamatium bound skeleton in the name of her father. She had not yet succeeded but Wolverine had no doubt that the Death Strike would try once again.  
  
"Scott," Logan said threw his communicator. "I've got a sent but it ain't Cobra's!"  
  
"Then who is it?" Scott asked  
  
"Death Strike." Wolverine replied. He made that one word sound as lethal as it really was. "T, Storm, Bobby, stay sharp we are not alone."  
  
Sure enough out of nowhere, Came Lady Death Strike.  
  
"So are you want my brain too?" Logan asked mocking the woman he once loved.  
  
"How quaint." Yuriko said in a tone that matched Wolverine's.  
  
"I'm here for the same reason I was all those years ago." Theressa, by now, had long sent Bobby and Storm to find Scott's group.  
  
Wolverine, Do you need back up or do you have this tin can taken car of? Theressa asked telepathically.  
  
Are you kidding? This is probably going to be the only time I get to fight or beat the heck out of one of my worst enemies. I don't want to spoil it by letting Scott take over. Go find the others.   
  
Theressa reluctantly ran the down the hallway and around the corner while Logan stared at Lady Death Strike. The silence was finally broken when Wolverine reveled his claws.  
  
"How much is he paying you, Yuriko?"  
  
"Just the satisfaction of having your skeleton. Plus five hundred million dollars" Yuriko said as she smiled and waved her arms.  
  
Logan saw five claws emerge out of Yuriko's fingertips on each hand.  
  
"I see you've developed weapons of your own." Wolverine said.  
  
Lady Death Strike made the first move. She kicked Logan in his face, then, with her claws stabbed Logan in the chest and in the back of the head. Wolverine fell back and stumbled a little when he tried to get back up. Logan looked at his chest and saw that his white T-shirt was now covered in red blood. He then lifted his right had to rub his head and free some of the blood that had stopped moving. Normally his wounds only took a couple of seconds to heal but with chest and head wounds it took two minutes tops. Even with his healing factor his wounds still hurt like heck. Slowly, Wolverine saw the blood stop running and the skin started to pull its self back together. Ignoring what was left of the pain and blood, Wolverine returned Death strike's fire with a blow to her face and then to kicking her in her stomach as he did a flip.  
  
The two mutants exchanged blows for about two hours when a bolt of lightning struck Lady Death Strike and forced her to the ground. When Yuriko screamed you could hear it a mile away. Yuriko fell to her knees and as she did she grabbed Logan's arm. He looked into her eyes and on last time he saw the woman he had loved but just as quickly as it came it was gone and so was Lady Death strike. As Logan laid Yuriko's body on the ground he looked up and saw Storm standing there.  
  
"You okay Ororo? You look like you are about to hurl." In Storm's way of thinking she had every right to hurl. She was looking at a dead, half burnt, cyborg that she never meant to kill. She only wanted to stun her but with everything that was going on her stress got the better of her.  
  
"Yeah I guess. I've just never killed a person like this before." Logan quickly moved over to storm and reached her just in time to catch her. They sat on the ground as Storm tried to collect herself before going any further.  
  
"Well, I've seen many kills but I haven't seen one that lightning was the killer." Logan said trying to help his friend deal with what she had done. He was use to killing people. Which part of him didn't like.  
  
"Did the others run into anyone else?"  
  
"Yeah, it turns out that Emma Frost, Husk, Leech, Archie, Skin, and Chamber weren't even here when everyone else were attacked. Emma had taken them out for the day. Banshee, Jubilee, Penance, M, and Synch were captured. Lady Death Strike stayed behind because Apocalypse knew we would be coming. This is only the beginning Logan. This is only the beginning." 


	6. She's here!

Logan and Storm finally met up with the others. "Where do we go from here, Scottie?" Wolverine asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not absolutely su............" Just then Xavier contacted them through telepathy.  
  
X-men, Cobra is planning on attacking the nation's capitol.   
  
Why would she attack Washington D.C.? Jean asked.  
  
If you remember, X-force is based there, and Havok, Dazzler, X-man, Longshot, as well as Gambit work for the FBI. Cobra will more than likely leave the president alone. Now hurry.   
  
Say no more. Scott said. We are on our way.   
  
"Havok, do you hear anything?" Gambit asked. These FBI mutants were in Havok's office practicing with their powers and talking.  
  
"No not really. Do you Dazzler?" Alex said as he dogged one of Gambit's energy charged cards. Havok then hit Gambit with an energy blast. Which threw him into the adamantium covered wall. Dazzler, Allison, was sitting on the desk watching the boys play. X-man and Longshot were busy with some federal business.  
  
"What did you say Alex?"  
  
"Did you hear something? Gambit is afraid of the dark."  
  
"I am not! I heard something that sounded like a snake's hiss."  
  
HISSS HISSSSSSS.  
  
"See there it goes again. Did you hear it Dazzler?"  
  
"Yeah" She said as she jumped off of the desk and turned the radio on, but not to the point where they could hear it.  
  
She just turned it up loud enough to transform some sound into light. Gambit grabbed his four aces and his staff and charged them up. Havok's hands began to glow a bright red. Signifying that he was ready to fight when they were. Just then the door opened and just before Havok was about to open fire, Scott walked in.  
  
"Whoa little bro. It's just us." Scott said throwing up his hands in peace. He was followed by Jean and Wolverine.  
  
Shortly after the rest of the team walked in. The three mutants relaxed. Although Alex was courius why Scott was here. If he were here for a visit he wouldn't have brought the whole team and part of Generation X. Something was definitely wrong.  
  
"Scott what is the matter? Why are you here?" Dazzler asked as she reached to turn the radio off but Scott stopped her.  
  
"It's along story but to sum it up, the daughter of Apocalypse is coming here either to kill or capture you. If I were you Dazzler, I would leave the music on."  
  
"Now, that makes sense. We heard a hissing noise right before you ran in." Alex said.  
  
"Scottie she's here." Wolverine said.  
  
"What are we going to do with Archie and Leech?" Theressa asked.  
  
"They know how to use their powers and how to fight. Archie's powers might be useless but Leech's aren't" Emma said.  
  
"Emma that ain't a good idea." Wolverine said. "Put the kids in the closet. The rest of Generation X can fight if they want to. This mutant is unlike anything you have ever seen before."  
  
Alex moved to Scott's side and asked. "Hey bro, what is the name of this mutant anyway?"  
  
"Cobra."  
  
"Cyke, she's here!" Logan repeated.  
  
Just as Archie and Leech were in the closet. The door flew open and in front of them were two nightmares. 


	7. All I want id the girl!

"Hello X-men. At least we finally meet." The man next to Cobra said. He had on armor from a veriaty of different cultures.Such as the Sentinels, the Shi'ar and the Z'nox. He had a mask on so as to where you couldn't see his face. He reached for a Shi'ar weapon and stepped forward but Cobra put her arm out in front of him to stop him. It was clear that she was in control here.  
  
"No, X-Cutioner. Not now. All I want is the girl!" After X-cutioner relaxed and put his weapon away Cobra moved forward and pointed to Theressa.  
  
"Me? What do you want with me?" Theressa asked as Logan, Jean and Scott moved toward her as well. Jean stood on one side, Scott on the other and Logan in front. This formed a little box.  
  
"Hey bub!" Logan said.  
  
"If you want her you have to get through me first!" Cobra gave an evil hiss.  
  
"Fine! WE will get what we want. It is her destiny!"  
  
"Whoa! Before anyone spills any blood," Theressa said as she moved in front of Wolverine, Who had his claws out.  
  
"How could you know what MY destiny is?"  
  
"Apocalypse wants you on his team!"  
  
"Why?" Husk asked, reminding everyone that Generation X was still there.  
  
"She is his daughter and my sister! Would you not want to be with your family? You don't have to stay with these cheap mutants any longer. They are holding you ..............."  
  
"Enough! I don't want to hear anymore of this! Who are you to tell me that these people that I love and respect dearly are holding me back?"  
  
Theressa yelled as she walked right up to Cobra and started to yell again. "Who are you to come in here tell me that you are my sister and some guy that I have never met is my father? What really eurks me is that you expect me to come with you. Let me tell you something sister. I have lived with the X-men for about five to six years now! Five or six YEARS! You expect me to go with people that I have no clue if they are good or evil, much less if they are telling the truth or not, instead of staying with people that I have known for five or six years. No! I don't think So! I am staying with my family." She turned around and walked over to Wolverine. She looked at him and he looked back. "Now, Theressa concluded. "I want the Generation X Family back together or suffer the alternative."  
  
"I'm sorry but that can not be done." X-cutioner said.  
  
"Why not?" Emma said with a low growl in her voice.  
  
"Because we never captured them. We killed them."  
  
Everyone in Generation X was shocked. Husk started to cry as Chamber tried to comfort her. Although he had no mouth or bottom half of his face he could communicate through telepathy.  
  
Husk. It will be all right. Cobra is probably bluffing. I promise you, it will be all right. We will live through this.  
  
"How could you? How would you like it if someone came after your family and killed all of them? Do you see what you have done to them? To us?" Theressa screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Even though she had never meet Generation X before today she felt a great swell of sorrow and pain and anger. She didn't know if she felt everyone else's emotions or if they were her own but never the less her scar turned a bright purple. Logan saw that Fox was about to fire lasers at Cobra. Her fingertips were a dark orange. The only color he had ever seen the lasers was a bright yellow and that stunned people. He didn't even want to know what dark orange or red did. He grabbed her arm and tried to calm her down.  
  
"T are those on full blast?" Wolverine asked pointing at her right hand.  
  
"YES!" She said threw her teeth.  
  
"Have you ever used them on full blast before?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Because the Theressa I remember had never used her lasers on that high before and was afraid to."  
  
"NO! I haven't but I have no choice. I have to do this." Theressa answered with a growl in her voice.  
  
"I'm not going to stop you but I don't want you to regret anything you do today." Wolverine backed off and let Theressa think about what she was going to do.  
  
"Are y'all going to back me up?" Theressa asked not expecting Generation X to answer.  
  
"Theressa wait!" said a fifteen year old Husk. "What will it solve if we kill them? It won't bring the others back. Banshee wouldn't want us to be bitter and sad forever. Sure we will be sad but we can't do something to day that we will hate ourselves for tomorrow."  
  
"Your right, but if we don't stop them now then, they will rejoin Apocalypse and try to carry out their plan. We are the protectors of the World. We can't not do something and hate ourselves for it later."  
  
"Then do it for that reason Lassie." Everyone turned to see Banshee standing behind them, by the window.  
  
"Sean! We thought ............" Emma said but couldn't finish her sentence. She was so overwhelmed with gladness that tears began to fall down her face. Banshee took her in his arms and said.  
  
"I know. So did these clowns. We tricked them in to thinking that we were asleep by making holograms of ourselves. Then we ran out the back door. I then took M, Jubilee and the others to Xavier. I flew over here knowing that you would be fooled as well."  
  
"That's toughing!" Cobra hissed. "Theressa are you coming with us or not?"  
  
"Not! Like I told you before these people are my family and they care about me too much to let me go with out a fight. I'm not going!"  
  
Cobra snapped her fingers and X-cutioner smiled through his black leather mask. He reached for his Shi'ar weapon again and pulled it out. "Now who should I go after first?"  
  
Suddenly the closet doorknob started to rattle. "I think I'll go after whatever is behind door number one. Come out, Come out who ever you are. Can you come out and play?"  
  
Just as X-Cutioner was about to open the door, it flew open and smacked him right in his face. Leech and Archie both walked out. Leech looked at X- cutioner, who was now on the floor passed out.  
  
"One down one to go." Leech said.  
  
Suddenly Cobra's beautiful creamy white skin turned a yellowish green. Her wavy blond hair turned fiery red. Her fingers and toes became sharp tallens. To top it all off she sprouted a pair of wings and a tail. By this transformation, her black skirt and black tank top were torn to the point where she barely had anything on. She then began to blow fire. Leech went up to Cobra and neutralized her powers.  
  
"Hurry guys I can't hold her for long." Leech said.  
  
Theressa, Scott, Dazzler, Gambit, and Havok fired lasers and enery blasts while Banshee used his supersonic scream against Cobra. Everyone else backed off. They didn't want to be caught in the crossfire. Leech was holding on the best he could but eventually he gave out when Cobra was on her knees. Logan saw three spikes come out on her tail. He realized that if he didn't get Leech out of the way Cobra could, and probably would, kill him. While his friends were still fiering at Cobra, Wolverine ran threw the small battle and, dove just as Cobra swang her tail, he grabbed leech and hovered over him as if he were a shield. Logan took all three spikes. Logan, with all the strength that he had left, stabbed Cobra in her side. Everyone stopped firing when Cobra was on the floor. They were all staring at the bodies on the floor.. Jean and Theressa ran over to help leech and Wolverine. Jean moved Logan back and grabbed the trembeling Leech and handed him off to Banshee. The two woman relized that the one that had gone threw his head had gone all the way through his brain and his forhead. In fact all thre spikes had gone in one way and out the other. He looked like a human shiskobob. Theressa reached for her knife so that shecould cut Wolverine loose, when a dark blue knife showed up on her hand.  
  
"What is this?" She asked Jean.  
  
"It's a telekinetic knife. Very few telekinetics have them. Use it to seperate the spikes from the tail."  
  
Jean rolled the now uncouncess wolverine on tho his side, while Fox cut the tail. Theressa went as fast as she could. She knew that if an object killed or wounded him his healing fator would not begin to work until the object was removed. Right now, Wolverine was probably dead, due to the sever damage to his brain and the spike was not yet removed. Scott told Banshee to get Generation X out of there while they still had a chance. Cobra was still out but X-cutioner was coming to and if the X-men didn't get out of there in time it could spell death for all of them. 


	8. Home again!

"Scott we need to get Logan back to the institute. If we don't we are risking further injury or worse." Jean said.  
  
"Okay, Havok, Can you take them to the Jet? We'll be right behind you." Scott said.  
  
Alex and Rouge helped Jean and Fox bring wolverine up off the ground but just as they reached the door Cobra woke up.  
  
"Havok, NOW!" Cyclops yelled at his younger brother.  
  
Scott, Gambit, Dazzler, Bobby, Pyro, and Storm started to shoot at Cobra again. Finally, threw all the fire and ice and lightning, Cobra found the strength to get up on her feet and fly away. When Cobra flew away all fire stopped. Behind the X-men, X-Cutioner rose to his feet. Although he thirsted for vengeance he knew that if he didn't leave now then Apocalypse would have his head for not taking care of his daughter.  
  
"I will be back for your head, Fox. You can count on it." With that he vanished into thin air.  
  
A Few days later, at the institute, Jean was watching over Logan like a hawk watches over its prey. Suddenly Theressa walked in. Her scar was a dark blue and had been ever since Jean told her that Wolverine might not live.  
  
"How is he?" Theressa asked as she grabbed her blanket and rapped it around her. She was still in her x-uniform from the fight before. She had not bothered to change when they had arrived here.  
  
"Same as the last time you asked. Go back up stairs and get some rest. You have not slept for five days. Come to think of it you haven't eaten either. Go relax and I will get you if there is any change in his condition."  
  
"No, I haven't been able to sleep or eat knowing that my father figure is down here dying. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Jean let Theressa have her way but with in thirty minutes Jean looked over at Theressa and saw that she was asleep. A few hours later Wolverine woke up.  
  
"Hi. How are you feeling?" Jean asked wolverine.  
  
"I feel fine. Except I have one heck of a headache. Did you let me drink too many beers again?"  
  
"No, Cobra hit you with her tail spikes. One hit you in the head. It went threw your brain. The second one went threw your chest and your heart. The third one went threw your stomach." Logan sat up, paused, then got off of the bed.  
  
"Logan you need to lie down. You just suffered critical brain and heart damage. Not to mention your healing factor wasn't even working."  
  
"It wasn't working because Leech was in the room. Plus the spikes were still wedged inside me. How is Leech anyway?"  
  
"We don't know yet. No one has called. Emma came back with us to get the rest of Generation X and that was the last we heard form them."  
  
"Where's everyone?"  
  
"Rogue, Bobby, and Pyro are in the danger room. Scott and Storm are some where around here and Theressa is passed out in that chair over there."  
  
Wolverine walked over to the chair that Theressa was asleep in and picked her up, blanket and all. He made his way to the door then turned around to look at Jean.  
  
"You should probably get some rest, Jeannie. It's late and you've probably had a long day. We all have."  
  
That night about five hours after Logan had put Theressa to bed, and gone to bed himself, the institute had an unexpected visitor. He crept on the roof then dropped to the balcony below. He looked inside and saw his prey.  
Theressa lay on her bed asleep and not noticing the stranger on her balcony. The stranger tried to open the door.  
  
"Locked."  
  
He found a laser lock pick. The short but loud sound was enough to wake Theressa from her deep sleep. When she opened her eyes she saw her X- Cutioner standing over her.  
  
Logan was asleep in his own room down the hall when he heard a scream. He ran out of his room and down to Theressa's. He knocked on the door but when no one answered he barged in. There he saw an open balcony door and a curtain hanging in the midnight breeze. Logan looked all around that small room. There was no one in there. All he could find was a turned over bed and a another bed right next to it.  
  
"She's gone! He took her!" 


	9. She's gone! He took her!

Bang, Bang, Bang went the noise that woke Jean up.  
  
"Scott," Jean wispered to the only half asleep man next to her.  
"What?"  
  
"Someone is at the door."  
  
"At this time of night?"  
  
Scott threw on a shirt and replaced his goggles for his glasses. He walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Logan, What's wrong?" Scott asked as he looked at Wolverine's face. It was full of anger, fear, and sadness.  
  
"She's gone Cyke, He took her! She's gone." was all Logan could manage to say.  
  
By now Jean was at the door next to Scott. She was wearing her green night gown that seemed to bring out her eyes more. She looked at Wolverine and closed her eyes as she read his mind. When she finished she opened her eyes and darted to Theressa's room. Scott was right behind her. They saw the exact same thing that Wolverine did. Once again Jean closed her eyes and searched for two people. She found Theressa's roommate Aqua in the kitchen with Storm, eating a bowl of ice cream. As hard as Jean tried she couldn't find Theressa anywhere.  
  
"She's gone but Aqua is still here." Jean said to Scott.  
  
"Who took her Logan, Who?"  
  
"X-Cutioner." Jean answered.  
  
Xavier was down stairs in the living room when Logan, Scott, and Jean ran in.  
  
"Chuck," Wolverine said. "Fox is gone."  
  
"Gone. How? I haven't heard anyone leave."  
  
"X-cutioner took her."Scott said out of breath.  
  
"Why?" Xavier asked.  
  
"I think it's because she wouldn't go with him and Cobra a few days ago." Jean answered. "They must be taking what they want. We have to do something. The girl is only seventeen."  
  
"True, but I'm sure it's nothing that she can't handle. The kid's tough." Wolverine said.  
  
"Yeah but the question is if she is strong enough." Scott said arguing with Wolverine.  
  
"Let's stop talking and start doing something about it. How did X-Cutioner leave earlier?" Xavier asked.  
  
"He vanished into thin air." Jean answered.  
  
"So what. The guy can pull old fashion magic tricks. What does that have to do with anything?" Wolverine said.  
  
"It has to do with everything, Logan. If he vanished then, why didn't he vanish now?" Xavier asked himself as he traveled in his wheelchair around the room.  
  
"What makes you so sure he didn't?" Scott asked.  
  
"If I remember correctly, X-Cutioner draws his power from the energy around him. Particularly that of the sun. Now, with the moon out instead of the sun there is less energy. Definetlynot enough energy to transpot two people plus all of his weapandry. If he came alone then Apocolipse's base would have to be close by." Xavier cocluded.  
  
"What if it is a trap? What if they want us to come after them?"  
  
"Well, Jean" Scott said. "That is a risk that we have to take." 


	10. I always get what I want!

"For the last time I'm not going with you!" Theressa screamed as X-Cutioner put her into a cell that had electric bars.  
  
"You don't have a choice now!" A deep dark voice said from behind the shadows. X-cutioner handed the key to the figure.  
  
"What do you mean?" Theressa asked.  
  
"I mean, I always get what I want! You my dear, are what I want."  
  
The figure stepped into the light The figure was a tall man. He had gray skin and no hair. He wore a blue armor costume. He had a tub coming out of his right hand, went around his back and into his left arm. His ear, which wasn't really an ear at all but just a circle, was blue and connected to his blue lips. Once Theressa thought about it, the man looked like he had been in a blizzared for years. Then it hit her. The man standing in front of her was the one and only Apocalypse. Although she had never seen him before she had heard plenty of stories but that's all they were to her until now.  
  
"Well, bub, in my opinion I think you are just a five hundred year old brat who always gets his way. Well, mister, this is the one time you are told no!" Theresa said as she spit at Apocalypse.  
  
"This will be the last time you use that tone of voice with me girl. I swear it will be the last. Now X-Cutioner fetch Cobra. I want her in here to see the death of the X-men. I'm going to have the Black Fox kill them all."  
  
"How are you going to do that? I am not going to do any thing you tell me to do." I know. That is why I have created a duplicate of you."  
  
"My friends will not be foold by that hunck of metal."  
  
"Oh but it isn't metal. I had X-Cutioner take a DNA sample. I have not duplicated you in a way that most villains would. I have completely cloned you. She looks just like you, has the same powers as you do, the same attitude. The only thing that she has that you don't have is inside metal bondage."  
  
"So basically you made a female Wolverine."  
  
"Basically yes."  
  
"What if my friends find out that this isn't me. What will you do then?"  
  
"That is when all the fun begins. You see X-cutioner put a chip on the back of your neck that will shock you every time you use your powers. So as you can see I have total control over you. You are my puppet and I am your master."  
  
"I ain't your puppet bub." Fox screamed as she tried to remove the chip and the ropes around her wrists, telekinetically.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" She Screamed and fell to her knees.  
  
"I told you but you didn't believe me did you? I suggest that you sit back and wait for the circus to arrive because you are the main attraction." Apocalypse said as he turned to the clone and said, "BF2 come with me. We have some things to descuse."  
  
"Yes master." Apocalypse left Theressa in a dark room with only the light of the electric bars to comfort her.  
  
"Dang, she even has my voice down. I hope Wolverine doesn't fall for it."  
  
A few moments passed by when Theressa decided that she should at least try to escape. She tried to use her teke knife but she got shocked instead. Ignoring the pain she reached behind her and pulled out her hand knife and began to cut at the ropes. When she was down to the last rope the knife slipped and dug into her right wrist. She ripped it out which caused a huge gash. It started bleeding all down her arm and on to the rope and knife. She still kept on. Finally she was free from her ropes. She held her right wrist in her left palm and squeezed it. She had been taugh when she was a kid, to apply pressure to a cut or a wound. She hoped that it would stop the bleeding. She then cut a hole at the knee of her leather pants and tore the pant leg off. She ripped the pant leg in half and tied half of it around her bleeding wrist and used the other half to wipe the blood from her other hand.  
  
"I've got to try and conntact the X-men. I have too."  
  
Theressa sent a telepathic message saying stay away it is a trap. If you must come, come prepared to fight me! But she only got half way through the message when she was shocked. She tried again and again and again, but each time the pain only increased as Apocalypse said it would. By this time Theressa was on her face on the floor. One last time she tried and one last time she failed. This time the resulting shock was too much for her. The last thing she saw before darkness over came her, was Apocalypse's face as he came back into the room.  
  
The X-van pulled up in front of the museum that Xavier had found Theressa and Cobra in and its three passengers got out and started to walk around when Jean fell to one knee. Wolverine was in front of her but Scott was behind her and saw her fall. He ran over to her and held her hand.  
  
"Jean? Are you all right?"  
  
When Wolverine heard Scott talking to Jean he turned around and saw Jean on the ground. Wolverine walked over to them and also took a knee.  
  
"Jeannie?"  
  
"I'm fine, boys but Theressa isn't. She is in pain. I can scene it but I can't read her mind or hear her thoughts. She is still alive but from the intensity of the pain not for long."  
  
"Do you think Apocalypse put a chip of some sort on her neck to control her powers?" Wolverine asked because he had had that done to him before and he almost died because of it.  
  
"Maybe but we can't know for sure unless I can get through to Theressa. I don't think that will be happening any time soon." Jean replied as Scott helped her up. Wolverine also stood up.  
  
"Where to we take it from here?" Logan asked.  
  
"I say we go in and take back what has been stolen from us." Jean turned and looked at Scott.  
  
"Sweetheart you do relize that if Theressa is being controled, and let's face it she probably is, we will probably have to fight her."  
  
"Yes I do relizse that. It wouldn't be Theressa we are fighting. It would be Apocalypse. If we can get in, get what we want, undamaged, and get out we will be fine."  
  
"Is that your plan Scottie-boy?" Logan asked.  
  
Jean could feel the tension rise between Scott and Wolverine.  
  
"Yeah. I don't see any other way to play the cards. If you do then please speak up." Logan looked at Jean and shook his head. "All right then. Here's what we have to do." 


	11. Xmen to the rescue once again

The three X-men walked to the door of the museum and found the door locked. Jean unlocked it with her teke powers but found another hurdle ahead. There were motion detcters. On the far end of the room was the control panle for the motion detcter beams. Jean once again, used her teke powers to levetate around the beams. Once she was on the other side she turned the switch off. Logan and Cyclops ran to meet up with her after the beams had disappered and the lights came back on. Wolverine got out his claws and destroied the panel even though it was useless now. Jean and Cyclops stared at Wolverine as he pulled his claws out of the panel and retracted his claws.  
  
"What? You know how I like to tear things up." Jean smiled and Scott rolled his eyes.  
  
"Jean where is she?" Scott asked as they walked into the next room.  
  
It was filled with picters painter by famous painters like Picasso. When Jean was about to answer Cobra appered.  
  
"She's right here." Cobra said pointing to the large rock sculprter in the middle of the room. Cobra turned on a show light to revel Theressa tied to the sculpter.  
  
"What have you done to her?" Wolverine yelled as he pulled out his claws but Scott stopped him and pointed up.  
  
Wolverine looked up and saw Jean flying up to get Theressa down. Wolverine retracted his claws but didn't relax. There was some thing wrong with this scene. Some how he thought this was too easy. It was as if someone had rewrote the whole rescue scene in some famous book. While Jean was retriving Theressa and Scott arguing with Cobra, Wolveine slipped away to find some real answers.  
  
Once Jean was at the top she noticed that the ropes weren't ordinary ropes. They where electric ropes. Jena saw that they were burning Theressa's skin and where tied way too tight.  
  
Scott Jean said telepathically. I cant untie Fox. These are electric ropes not regular ones. I can't tough them and my teke powers aren't working on them for some reason. What do I do? We have to get her down some how.  
  
Come down and we will talk some scence into Cobra. When Jean came down she noticed that Wolverine was gone. Scott where's Wolverine?  
  
Darn it! I told that boy to stay put or they would definaly hurt Theressa even more. What do we do now I can't leave you alone with Cobra?  
  
I don't know Scott. Let's just play it by ear as you always say.  
  
"Cobra give us the girl and you won't get hurt." Jean yelled.  
  
"I don't think so. If you want the girl you have to get threw me first."  
  
"It would be our pleaser." Jean said as she ran, jumped and kicked Cobra in the brest with a teke power backed kick. She then hit, kicked, and punched her.  
  
Scott, blast her.  
  
I don't want to hit you.  
  
Cyclops do it on my mark.  
  
Scott knew when Jean called him by his code name, that she meant buisness. He readied himself to fire when Jean commanded. Jean kept hitting and kicking Cobra. Cobra wasn't about to let Jean beat her up with out a fight. Cobra swang her, now held tail at Jean but Jean ducked. This mad Cobra twerla around uncotrolable. Jean took full atvantige of this moment. She used her teke powers and took control of Cobra. As Jean made her spin around and around and faster and faster, She told Scott to fire and not to stop until she thought Cobra had had enough. Scott fired a strait beam for about ten minutes when Jean told him to stop and Jean slowly stopped Cobra's out of control spinning. She sat Cobra down and laied her back. She had brusies and burnes from Scott's laser beams. She was also uncouncess.  
  
"Jean don't you think you over did it a little bit?" Scott asked Jean as he looked at Cobra's body.  
  
"Maybe just a little."  
  
"You think? Let's go find Wolverine."  
  
"First I have to do some thing."  
  
Jean flew up to the top of the rock suclpter and just as she thought the electric robes were now vonarable to her teke powers. She unraveled the ropes and picked Theressa up in her arms and flew down. There where tears in her eyes when She showed Scott what had happened to Theressa while they had been fighting. She had burns all over her torso area, all over her legs and arms. Her scar was a purple but even that Jean saw was begining to fade.  
  
"Take her to the car or to the instatue. Which ever you prefure but I'm going after Wolverine. I'll be back for you later. If you go to the instatute come back her to help me and Wolverine."  
  
"Got it." Jean said as she flew away to the instatue.  
  
Scott wandered down the hall until he saw a hole in the floor that lead to a basment below. He hoped that Wolverine had gone down here. He also hoped he could reach him before he did anything stupid. 


	12. Busting Fox Out

Wolverine wandered the basement below. He hoped Scottie wouldn't be too mad about him wandering off like this but he knew something wasn't right. As he walked down the metal laced hallway he caught Theressa's scent.  
  
"Good she is down here but if she's down here then who was that up there?" Wolverine asked himself but he knew there was no time for questions.  
  
He had to find Theressa before anything else happened to her. Finally, Wolverine came to a room where he saw a cell and a young woman in it. The only problem was that the bars where made of electricity and he didn't know where the key was to shut it off. Wolverine saw no one else in the room so he walked in an knelt next to the cell. and reached his arm between the electric bar and tapped Theressa on the head.  
  
"Spt. Hey, kid. wake up." Theressa began to move,slowly, then looked up and saw Wolverine.  
  
"Logan is that you? What are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you mean what am I doing here? I'm here to bust you out. You just got to tell me where the dang key is."  
  
"Apocalypse has it. I don't know where he is."  
  
"Okay. No problem." Wolverine said as he withdrew his arm. Theressa heard the shink of wolverine's claws followed by the sound of metal on metal.  
  
"He is just going to have to find him a new way to hold prisoners." Wolverine said as he picked Theressa up in his arms and started for the hole he had made earlier.  
  
"T, if you where down here then how where you also tied to the rock at the same time?"  
  
"That wasn't me." Theressa said weakly.  
  
"If it wasn't you then who was it Mystique?"  
  
"No. It was my clone. Apocalypse cloned me. He was going to use her against you but since you figured it out he has a second plan."  
  
"Which is?" Wolverine said as he kept running.  
  
"He is going to use me against you." Theressa passed out again. Boy was this night getting on Wolverine's nerves. Just then he saw Scott down the hall, not to far from the hole.  
  
"Scottie, I found her."  
  
"What do you mean you found her? Jean took her to the instatute because she was dying from electric shocks and burns."  
  
"That was her clone. I have a feeling that Apocalypse still has an ace up his sleeve." Just then Theressa woke up and jumped out of Wolverine's arms. She rose in the air and formed a fist on her right hand. Suddenly her dark blue psi knife came out. She stared at wolverine and Scott.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Scott asked as he climed back up to the first floor and pulled Wolverine up after him.  
  
"We should go find Jeannie before that clone hurts her or anyone else." Wolverine said.  
  
Cyclops and Wolverine ran threw the first floor until the got to the main entrince where they saw Jean waiting for them.  
  
"There you boys are. I've been looking for you but I couldn't seem to find you anywhere. Scott what's wrong?"  
  
"It's Theressa. The girl you just took back was her clone. The real Theressa is being controld by Apocalypse. She is coming after us."  
  
When Fox entered the room Apocalypse told her to attack Cyclops first. So she landed and ran up to him kicked him in the gut and blasted him with a laser. Theressa looked over at Jean and mouthed the word help. Jean then established a telepathic link.  
  
Jean Help me please! I don't want to hurt you guys.  
  
I know. Scott and Wolverine know that too.  
  
Tell Scott to knock me out.  
  
Yes, Jean it is the only way. Please do this for me.  
  
Reluctantly Jena wispered to Scott, who was now on the floor, what he had to do.  
  
"No Theressa I won't do it!"  
  
Instead he ran over to where Cobra lsy and looked for a controler. When he found it he reileizd that it was dead.  
  
Jean, Apocalypse is around here somewhere. Can you find him?  
  
Jean closed her eyes and searched for Apocalypse. Suddenly her eyes opened and Jean Screamed.  
  
"Behind you Scott! He's behind you." When Scott turned around and blasted the person behind him only to find that it was X-Cutioner not Apocalypse.  
  
Jean I thought you said he was behind me?  
  
No I haven't found Apocalypse yet, but I thought you might want to know that someone was behind you.  
  
Well, many thanks.  
  
Your welcome.  
  
While Scott was battling X-Cutioner, Theressa was coming on to Wolverine. Fox ran towards Logan as she pulled out her psi knife. She jumped on his back and pointed her knife at his throught.  
  
"This Logan," Fox screamed into his ear. "Is for every time I've ever needed to talk to you and you weren't there for me. "  
  
Theressa let out a hight pitch scream right before she stabbed Wolverine in the neck. Logan grabbed Theressa by the waist and threw her into a wall across the room.  
  
"Was that Theressa or Apocalypse?" Logan asked as his skin on his neck began to pull itself back together.  
  
He walked over to help Scott and Jean out with X-Cutioner. Wolverine jumped on his back while Scott blasted his hands that held the controler device. Jean moved in and telekinetically grabbed the device out of his hands. Wolverine Then popped his claws out and stabbed X-Cutioner in the back and then in his chest. When he released X-cutioner he walked over to Jean, who was in the air, and Scott who was right below Jean.  
  
"Was that Theressa or Apocalypse?" Wolverine said again as he watched Jean land in front of him and Scott.  
  
"I' don't know." Jean said. "This controller is dead. It was a fake to make it look like Apocalypse didn't have the real one. For right now we have to assume that it was Apocalypse. You have to remember Theressa is being held against her will. She would never say anything, intentionally, that would hurt your feelings." Jean handed the controller to Scott and he blasted the thing.  
  
Suddenly they heard a loud evil laugh. They turned around and saw Apocalypse coming towards them. In his hand was the real controlar.  
  
"Yes Wolverine, I was controlling the young Fox the whole time." Apocalypse said answering Logan's half answered question. "It is so good to see you again, Wolverine."  
  
Jean and Scott both looked at Logan. "Logan," Jean asked. "What is he talking about?"  
  
"I use to be one of his four horsemen. When I tried to leave he tried to kill me. Now, he will do the same to Fox if we take her. Not to mention haunt her and her children for the rest of her days."  
  
Logan ran over to where Theressa lay and helped her to her feet. He held on to he as long as he could as his claws ripped the chip off of her neck. This woke her.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"I'm here. Don't worry. I'm here."  
  
"I didn't mean......"  
  
"I know kid." Logan carried Theressa over to Jean. "Jeannie, take the kid to the van. I have some unfinished buisness to take care of. Scottie-boy can stay for back up. Although I doubt I will need it."  
  
Jean did as Wolverine had asked. Logan grabbed the chip that had fallen on the floor.  
  
"Wolverine, I could use some help over here." Scott yelled as he fired a blast at Apocalypse.  
  
"I got you covered Cyke." Logan said as he jumped on to Apocalypse's back and placed the chip on his neck.  
  
While he was there he stabbed Apocalypse in the shoulder. Before Apocalypse could strike Wolverine, he was on the ground and yelling at Cyclops.  
  
"Yo, four eyes. Catch." Wolverine threw the controller to Scott.  
  
"Now, what do we want to make him do first?" Wolverine asked.  
  
Apocalypse laughed and said. "You can't make me do anything."  
  
"Oh yeah." Scott yelled as he punched some numbers.  
  
Apocalypse grabbed his gun and shot himself in the gut and then in the head. His last words were,  
  
"Logan you will pay for this, you and Fox both. I swear you will." Then Apocalypse fell to the ground to meet his death. 


	13. BF2

Jean had already put Theressa to bed when Scott and Wolverine walked into the med-lab.  
  
"So, who is this again?" Scott asked Jean as he pointed to the girl on the bed in front of them.  
  
"This is Theressa's clone. The only thing that I could get out of her was that she was called BF2. I guessing that it stands for Black Fox 2. Her injuries are sever. When she was tied up, the electric ropes burned her skin so badly that it ate threw five lairs of skin. I ran a few tests and found that she has adimantium layced bones."  
  
"So what your saying is that she is a girl version of me except she has no healing factor?" Wolverine interrupted.  
  
"Yes, basically. Although she hasn't shown any sign of life what so ever."  
  
Suddenly BF2 sat up and turned to Jean. "Where am I?" BF2 asked.  
  
"You are among friends."  
  
"Where is the one called BF1?"  
  
For a moment no one could think of who she was talking about but finally Wolverine answered.  
  
"BF1 is in bed. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I must see her."  
  
"Why?" Wolverine asked again.  
  
"It is none of your business."  
  
"I think it is my business. She is like a daughter to me! I have every right to know what is going on here."  
  
"No you don't! She does not wish to see you anymore. Nor do I. I no longer wish to be a part of this world. Tell her I said good-bye."  
  
With that BF2 light up and the light went strait up and vanished.  
  
"Well, that was unusual." Scott siad.  
  
"Scottie nothing here is normal. You of all people should know that." Wolverine said as he ran out of the room. 


	14. I'm Staying

Theressa criede softly as Logan entered her room.  
  
"Kid, can I come in?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Look I'm sorry that you had to go through that. I've been there before. It wasn't easy for me to watch you tonight. It was hard for me to throw you in to that wall. I didn't......"  
  
"No, you didn't hurt me any more than I already was. Logan, I was so scared that I would lose my family and be alone forever. You can't imagen how many times I wanted to cry tonight but I wouldn't let myself because Apocalypse would have known that he had won. For the first time in my life I was scared that I would die in that cell. When are you leaving?"  
  
"What makes you so sure that I'm leaving right away?"  
  
"Well, don't you always leave after you help us with something?"  
  
"Yeah, but I thought that I might stick around and help pay for the window I broke. Besides, with that wound on your wrist, Jeannie says you won't be able to teach your class for at least three weeks. Says that you have to get the circulation back in your hand before you can do any more fighting."  
  
"So your saying that you are going to take over my class."  
  
"All's I'm sayin' is that I'm sayin' for a little while longer and yes I am taking over your class."  
  
Theressa's eyes lit up and her scar went from dark blue to baby blue. She ran to the door way and gave Wolverine a big hug.  
  
"Thank you. Thank.... Wait. Your not doing this for me are you? Does this have anything to do with what I said earlier?"  
  
Logan looked at Theressa and then at the ground. "Maybe, a little bit. But I reall want to stay. That's all right with you isn't it?"  
  
"Are you kidding? When do you start?"  
  
"I think sometime tomorrow, maybe. Do you feel like getting something to eat?"  
  
Theressa nodded. Even though she told Logan and every one else that she was fine, she wasn't. She still, and probably always would, have nightmares about that night and what would have happened if Apocalypse had succecded. 


End file.
